There Goes My Life
by 13SaRaH
Summary: He Couldn't believe what she was telling him.. All his life he had planned out his future, and one little mistake ruined it. Everything, his plans, His dreams. There Goes My Life...


_**This Is A Little Fanfic About A Couple Who I Think Would Be Good Together.**_  
><em><strong>There Goes My Life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I Do Not Own Lemonade Mouth!(:<strong>_

Ray had just finished soccer practice, when he saw Olivia sitting on the belchers waiting for him. He smiled and ran up to her, "Hey Livs." then he noticed her bloodshot eyes, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "Ray, sit down." He was confused, but sat down anyways. "Ray, I'm-I'm Pregnant." It took him a while to register what she said. He stared in disbelieve. "What! Are you sure?" She just nodded her head "Yes, I'll give you some time to think about what your going to do." and with that she walked off.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._  
><em>Got my whole life ahead.<em>  
><em>Hell I'm just a kid myself.<em>  
><em>How'm I gonna raise one.<em>

Right now he was sitting in the locker room floor crying. He was just thinking about what he was going to do. What about his dreams? What about college? What about money? More importantly what are  
>his parents going to say? He wasn't about to turn on Olivia. No, not now. He was staying with her every step of the way.<p>

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._  
><em>So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.<em>  
><em>Oh well, those plans are long gone.<em>

His Life is ruined he can't be that star soccer player he always wanted to be. Maybe, he could work part time and go to college. He didn't know. He was scared, No he was terrified!

_And he said,_  
><em>There goes my life.<em>  
><em>There goes my future, my everything.<em>  
><em>Might as well kiss it all good-bye.<em>  
><em>There goes my life...<em>

"Eden! Imma get you. You better run." Ray yelled. "Nooo your not Dada" Baby Eden squealed, and right at that moment Ray ran up behind Eden and swooped her off her feet. "Told you I'll getcha."

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.__Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

"Eden Elizebeth Beech! Come on sweet heart it's time for bed!" Olivia screamed from upstairs in Eden's room. "You hear that honey, it's time for bed go on up." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before tumbling up the stairs.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_  
><em>As she fumbles up those stairs.<em>  
><em>She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.<em>  
><em>Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.<em>

He watched the two most beautiful girls in his life, as they prepared for bed. "Daddy, are you going to give me a kiss goodnight?" He smiled. Oh God, did he love that little sweetheart. "Yes beautiful I am." he made his way over to her giving his wife a kiss first. He gently leaned down a gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."

_He smiles..._  
><em>There goes my life.<em>  
><em>There goes my future, my everything.<em>  
><em>I love you, daddy good-night.<em>  
><em>There goes my life.<em>

Ray couldn't believe his baby girl was Eight-teen. Eight-teen! Even worse she was leaving to go to the west-coast. Don't get him wrong he was happy for her. She got to live her dreams, the ones he didn't get to live. He was going to miss her though, So much._  
><em>_She had that Honda loaded down._  
><em>With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.<em>  
><em>He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.<em>  
><em>She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.<em>

He watched her out the window till her couldn't see the trunk of the car. He let a few tears slide down his face. He felt Olivia's warm embrace wrap around him suddenly, he smiled. "I'm gonna miss her too, Ray." He Smiled. "I can't believe that she already gone. It felt like yesterday we were dreaming about that." Olivia chuckled "Ya it's sad isn't it? She won't be here every morning when we wake up." "Ya, but I still have you, right? I love you Livs." "I love you too Ray."

_And he cried,_  
><em>There goes my life.<em>  
><em>There goes my future, my everything.<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><em>Baby good-bye.<em>

_There goes my life._  
><em>There goes my life.<em>  
><em>Baby good-bye.<em>


End file.
